NeonPunch
"NeonPunch" (Hangul: 네온펀치) is a South Korean girl group under A100 Entertainment. The group consist of five members: Dayeon, Dohee, Baekah, May and Iaan. They debuted on with their 1st single album "Moonlight" on June 27, 2018. Former member Terry left the group on January 17, 2019. Name Neon: The neon signs that illuminate the night. Punch: symbolizes their splattering individuality personalities. Greeting Watch Out! NeonPunch~ Hello, We Are NeonPunch. Members History Pre-Debut: Covers, Mix9 On February 7, 2017, A100 Entertainment announced that they would be doing their first girl group project via their YouTube channel and started uploading covers of the group. They had various amount of members throughout it. While they did the covers they were always masked and their identities kept secret. The amount of member kept changing until only five members remained and they formed the final line-up. On October 2, A100 announced that their girl group will be named "NeonPunch" and introduced the members through a teaser for their pre-debut reality show. The members were Dayeon, Hajeong, Baekah, Arang, Iaan. NeonPunch auditioned for JTBC's reality show Mix Nine but only Baekah passed the audition stage making it onto the show. On April 13, 2018, A100 announced that NeonPunch would be the new model for Beauty brand DPC. The members of the group were Baekah, Dayeon and Iaan with new members May and Terry and they were said to debut at the end of May. On May 8, A100 announced that the debut was postponed to June and the five members Baekah, Dayeon, Iaan, May and Terry were the confirmed final members of NeonPunch. NeonPunch went to China and did some performances. They have also performed at events in Korea. 2018: Debut with Moonlight On June 27, 2018, NeonPunch released their 1st single album "Moonlight". On June 30, they made their first debut stage on MBC's music program Show! Music Core. On October 4, A100 announced that Terry's taken a break due to personal reasons and has not explained anything further. 2019: Terry's departure • Dohee's debut • Watch Out On January 17, 2019, Terry officially left the group due to health issues and was replaced with a new member called "Dohee" and also the group is preparing for a comeback at the end of January. On January 30, NeonPunch released their 2nd mini album "Watch Out". They made their first comeback stage on MBC's music program "Show Champion" on the same day. Discography Mini Albums # Watch Out Single Albums # Moonlight Videography Reality Shows * NeonPunch, Idol Condition * NeonPunch, Punch Tour * NeonPunch, Idol View * Punch Mode Trivia # The former members Hajeong and Arang left the group before debut and were replaced with Terry and May. # Terry left the group due to health issues and was replaced with Dohee. Links Official * NeonPunch on A100 Website * NeonPunch on Daum Cafe * NeonPunch on Twitter * NeonPunch on Instagram * NeonPunch on A100 YouTube Japanese * NeonPunch Website * NeonPunch on Twitter Category:NeonPunch Category:Members Category:Dayeon Category:Terry Category:Baekah Category:May Category:Iaan Category:Dohee